crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Fine Folks and Long Pigs
A Request- Not to seem like I'm begging, but, since this is my first Pasta it would be nice for some feedback and tips. Thanks. 35 years I've been on this earth, but what I've seen would frighten a man to death. There are just some things that should be left unanswered, stories left untold, and people left unspoken to. Men are strange beasts and I believe the scariest stories are the ones that are the most real. This story is mine... I was about 27 at the time when I went on 'the' road trip, I wanted to find myself, to see the world. I went with two friends, James and Phil. They were good men, hardworking yet immature. We left our town of Snivellsville in an old Ford and we just picked a random direction and drove. We had fun, singing along to the radio and telling stories of our sexual conquests. After a while we discussed where we wanted to go. "I want to piss, that's where I want to go," Phil replied with a joking yet serious tone. James nodded in agreement so we pulled over at a gas station that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. We all got out and I decided to fill the gas tank while Phil and James went outside. So I filled up the car and some extra gas cans that I had in the trunk. These were one of those gas stations where you have to go inside to pay, no way to use my debit. So I entered the establishment and saw James chatting with the clerk. I nodded to them and looked around at the place, it was pretty rundown. "Phil's probably got his dick stuck in his zipper or he's on his period," James joked, causing the clerk to guffaw. We heard an echo that sounded like it was saying 'fuck you', but we weren't sure. After awhile Phil appeared and punched James in the shoulder, signifying that he had heard him. I laughed and then remembered to give the clerk my gas money, to which he said thanks. He was very strange and as we were leaving he stopped us to give us a warning, one that we should have listened to. "Have a good trip but don't stop for anything around here," said the clerk in a strangely stern voice. His words scared us. Afterwards, we got back in our car and we fell silent for awhile. We just sat there in our seats for a little bit. This silence didn't last that long as we quickly started making fun of the clerk. "'Oh, I'm a creepy fucking clerk and I think you're gullible beyond fuck. Oh, like there's some real scary shit in the middle of fucking nowhere," joked James, but even through he joked he sounded a little scared. We continued to bombard the idea with insults and curses. At some point a loud truck, which is the only vehicle we saw, shot past us into the distance. We kept driving on the road which seemed to go on for hours. When we finally saw something it was a long dirt road, seemingly winding, that led to a nice house. A sign stood at the entrance to the road which read: Are you a stranger to these parts? Come on down and enjoy a meal, it's on us! We will also throw in some free directions! We talked among ourselves and decided to follow it. It didn't take long before we arrived to the front of the house where a young, beautiful woman greeted us. "Hello strangers. What do you need here?" she asked us. I replied, "we just need directions and maybe some food." She laughed and signaled us to get out of the car, so we did. She was very pretty and wore a plaid shirt and denim overalls. She held out her hand and as we shook it she said, "my name's Christine Peau by the way." I hate to admit it but I was staring at her chest while I shook her hand. She greeted us into her lovely abode. "Is there anyone else that lives here?" Phil asked as we walked through the threshold. She nodded and told us her daddy also lived there but he was working in the shed so they would have to wait to meet him. We were also introduced to her grandma who seemed like a nice old woman. "Hello there dearies are you here for the food, I bet it'll be mighty fine today," she said loudly, which told us she was either deaf or hard of hearing. Christine nodded to her grandma who then clapped with joy. "We're having a nice meat pie made of delicate pig. It'll sure be scrummy I hope," the crone laughed. Christine proceeded to laugh with granny but it was very nervous , something had to be on her mind. She then showed us to the kitchen which contained many meat-grinding utensils and you could smell the meat emanating from the fridge. All of us held our noses except Christine, who seemed to enjoy it, and after a few seconds we heard a voice. "I see you've made some new friends honey," the voice boomed. It was deep and strangely muffled. I spun around and saw him, the reason for the strangeness in his voice was that he wore a mask. "Sorry folks for my appearance but one of my little pets mangled my face and I'm quite ashamed of the scars, hence the mask," he explained to the scared looks on our faces. We all exchanged handshakes with him and Christine, on her tiptoes, kissed him on the "cheek". Then he whispered something in her ear which caused her to giggle. "Daddy, I was wondering if maybe, perhaps, these folks could stay...just for maybe tonight, they could help around here, and, and, they don't have to leave immediately," Christine explained excitingly. Her father nodded and she squealed with joy. She planted many kisses on his "face". Phil blurted out what was on our minds and asked his name. "My name? Well it's Jack Peau. I guess I should have introduced myself before," replied the tall masked figure. After he said this we heard the grandma laugh out loud and tell the dog to leave because they had "visitors". We could hear the dog yelp and bound off. Christine grew a worried look on her face but tried to hide it from us. Jack clapped us on the shoulders and told us we could do whatever we wanted and that there'd be food in a little bit. We nodded and went out the back. It was strange, the outside, there was a shed and barn as well as crops but seemingly no animals. The stranger thing was that we heard "mooing" and "neighs" from out of nowhere. We walked around and talked about the niceness of these people. We kept on talking and finally got to the part we were all thinking about, Christine. "So how do we decide who's gonna bang the fine babe in there?" asked Phil. James chuckled and replied, "Obviously me, chicks dig a large cock. Mine's so big, though, that I might rip her in half!" We all laughed and when we did we heard a different noise, an animal noise, but a strange one at that, screaming at the dropping sun. We kept talking about it for a little bit more until we realized that she might already have a boyfriend. "Yeah, she might be taking someone else's dick. I bet her world is rocked every night. There's no way that she's not fucking, absolutely no way," I contemplated to the others. They shrugged and laughed but knew it had to be true. A little while more Jack's deep voice rang out calling us inside. We called back and headed toward the house. When we entered the door we smelt the pig, it smelt strange but familiar. We sat at the table and took cuts of the pig. "So what's your dog's name?" I asked the grandma. She stared at me in confusion and then after what seemed to be a swift kick to the shin she replied. "Oh! Its name is Freddy, such a nice boy, always listens to this old soul's tales of the War," she chuckled. Jack nodded and almost savagely devoured his meat and finished with a hefty burp. Christine struck up a conversation with James and I started a small conversation with Jack. "Not to pry but I didn't notice any animals outside," I told the large man. He guffawed and told me, "They're all inside the barn, it sure is getting cold and I don't want them to freeze to death." I nodded and had a strange thought which I quickly dismissed. As I ate I found a single fingernail in the food. The grandma stared at it, gave a strange chuckle and said, "Oh deary that must be mine." I flicked it away and gave it no more thought. James was really starting to soften up Christine and she seemed to be having a wonderful time. Phil, not wanting to be outdone, was flirting with granny who chuckled to herself. After dinner I was full and Jack showed us to our rooms, or should I say the room. "Unfortunately there is only one spare bedroom. I must warn you that it was my wife's room and since she isn't here anymore you can sleep there," Jack explained. We nodded with a feeling of dread and entered the room. It was a very nice room with, unfortunately, only one bed. "I'll take the floor, you guys can take the bed and spoon each other!" Phil exclaimed. James and I shrugged, we had to sleep somewhere. We found that the room actually had a TV, with cable! We watched a show about a time-traveling alien with a sexy red-head traveling with him, it was pretty good. After awhile of watching the show we decided to sleep and so we did... I awoke hours later with a feeling that told me I had to piss. I leapt out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Half-way to it I stood in front of Christine's room. Inside I heard moaning and cries of ecstasy, they mixed with sounds of skin-on-skin contact. I grinned and continued when I saw Jack coming out of the bathroom, we nodded at each other. I entered unzipped and let a stream flow into the toilet. When I was done I looked into the wastepaper basket. Inside was a crumpled up letter. Stupidly I picked it up and smoothed it. I could hear Christine's voice louder and her lover making more noise, most likely working twice as much. I looked upon the paper and read: Don't trust them. Evil in family. The skin*smudge*''Peau.'' And that's what it said. Smartly, I crumpled it back up, knowing that by taking it someone would know. I then washed my hands and left. Once again I heard moaning, the same moaning, yet slightly different, more synchronized perhaps. There was something about it that bothered me, maybe I was just really tired and my mind was fucking with me, too much TV. I thought about the note, I didn't understand it, perhaps it wasn't anything. I went back to bed and that was it for the night... The next morning we were surprised by breakfast in bed. Christine came in, looking very tired, and gave us toast and, what smelled like, bacon. We all said thanks and she proceeded to join us in the meal. I couldn't help it but I asked if she had a boyfriend, she said... no. This struck me like a brick wall, maybe she was joking. After breakfast all four of us took a walk around the premises. When we got outside Christine took my hand and she kissed me on the cheek, I blushed. We walked for awhile and talked to Christine about where we were from and she nodded with excitement claiming that she had never been to a city. We got to a creek that wasn't far from the house and she started to giggle. Slowly, she shed her clothes until completely nude and jumped into the water. Us guys looked at each other, shrugged, and followed suit. We swam for a good long while and she seemed to tease us with her body. When she got out I couldn't help but look at her genitals. I saw bruising, whoever was with her must be really rough in bed. We all got dressed and once we dried off in the sun we headed to the house. While walking I realized I hadn't seen Phil since going into the creek. I didn't say anything but by James' face I could tell that he was thinking the same thing. We passed the barn and I saw something on the ground, a note. I picked it up and I found that it was a continuation of the one from the bathroom. All it said was... ''-Frederick'' My heart stopped, Wait!... Frederick? That's almost like the dog's name Freddy! Coincidence, I thought, this person just must have had a similar name to "Freddy." I heard Christine begin to whimper and I had to look up. I saw Jack, towering over us, and I saw something else: the horrified, dead, face of Phil, who was plopped down onto Jack's shoulder. Even though I couldn't see his mouth I could tell that Jack was smiling. He guffawed and knocked me out with the dead body of my friend. I awoke strapped to a chair next to James in what I presumed to be the shed. In front of us was Jack, Christine, and grandma. Jack had his back to us, working, cutting, grinding. Christine had her head down, tears rolled down her cheeks. Granny was sitting in an old beat up rocking chair, chomping on an unidentifiable slab of meat. I could tell that Jack was "working" on Phil, making food out of him. I became sick realizing that we ate someone last night and this morning. Jack stopped and powered off his tool, a bone-cutting instrument, and put it down. He ripped a piece of skin off Phil and turned to me, arm stretched out. "Want some 'special pig'? It's also called 'Long Pig' by my people," Jack said with a grin. I could only make out his shape, nothing more. There was something about him that was more clear, almost familiar. He and the old crone laughed a blood-curdling laugh, hairs rose on the back of my neck. I started sweating, this was it, my death. James started crying and granny laughed at him. She whistled and called, "Freddy! Come here boy." A middle-aged man appeared, his lips were ripped apart and he was completely nude. He was on all fours and rubbed his head against his mistress' leg. She rubbed his chin and gave him some meat. "Hey boy! Did you enjoy the letter? Freddy wrote it when he was a wee one! He's such a good boy! He's been with us for forty years, I do take care of him of course... hehe," Granny said, wide-eyed and cackling. 'It seems like you should really listen to a stranger's advice, I warned you, but no one ever listens. They all think it's a joke you see... it's almost like a spider's web, it's plainly in front of you but you still fly into it until the spider comes to dine," Jack said as he stepped into the light. In front of me stood the clerk, his face was perfectly fine. "Allow me to introduce myself. My real name is John Skin. Skin is a family name and it describes what we love the taste of. You may of heard legends of our little clan, maybe you haven't, it doesn't matter soon you won't be hearing much," the monster said as he licked his lips. I wanted to laugh, he was right, what the fuck was wrong with me? Why would I trust complete strangers like that? He must have been the truck we saw roaring by, going home to greet us. This was all my fault... he knew we wouldn't follow his advice... yet he warned us, a kind killer. He stared at me for awhile, smirking. He started approaching me when I heard a power tool start and a warm spay hit my face. I saw red pour out of the man and almost paint the interior of the shed. The old woman screamed and "Freddy" whimpered. The tall body fell and I could see Christine behind him, holding the tool in her hand, panting. She then turned, shed a single tear, and made an advance on her grandma. Granny screamed as the blades opened up her skull and brain. Freddy started barking and attempted to bite the young woman. When she was done Christine went to the door, opened it, and commanded Freddy to get out. The "dog" obeyed and bounded out. Christine came over and untied us before giving both of us a big hug. We could feel her tears against our cheeks. She led us out into the dark cold night. I saw Freddy running across the grass and onto the dirt path. We then walked to the barn and opened it up to a horrifying sight. Dozens of people, just like Freddy, crammed into the barn. A few of them were defecating in a corner and some were mounting others, like animals, or as Jack..I mean John Skin would say "pets". We let them go, to find themselves again. There was only one body left, a female who was dead. Christine ran over to the woman and hugged the nakedness of her. I could tell that this was her mother, there was a strong, beautiful, resemblance. She ran back to us and we ran all the way to the car. We entered and left the horrid place and drove back toward Snivellsville. When we got to the gas station I stared and chuckled to myself and let out a long sigh. During the drive I had just one question that I had to ask so I turned to Christine. "I just realized that there was only one other bed...", I started to say "room" but then she placed her finger on my mouth and shushed me. We kept driving in silence. Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment